doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Half, and Half, and Half Again
Half, and Half, and Half Again is an episode from Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Doraemon and Nobita are fighting over the TV due to disagreements over which program to see (Nobita wants to see "Masked Lion" and Doraemon wants to see "Cats of Japan"). Nobita's mother tells them to stop fighting over the TV and wants to "cut it in half one of these days". This gives Doraemon the idea and uses the Dividing Blade. He cuts the TV in half, which causes it to split into two TVs and they happily watch the programs they want to see. As soon as the programs start, Nobita's mother tells Nobita that Shizuka is on the phone. After talking with her, Nobita tells Doraemon that he forgot he promised to do homework with Shizuka, but also doesn't want to miss the episode of "Masked Lion". He then decides to use the tool Doraemon used earlier in order to split himself into two for one to go to Shizuka's house while the other stays at home, however the two Nobitas fight after disagreements of which does which. Doraemon stops the fight and gives them Draw Straws to settle it out. Later, one of the Nobitas is outside walking to Shizuka's house until he meets up with Gian and Suneo. They tell him that he has to play game of baseball with them, but Nobita refuses. When they get angry, Nobita tells them that he will split in half and be at the game. Since Gian says that it's a promise, Nobita splits into two again and realizes that he got smaller than usual. To see who goes to play baseball, the two play a game of Janken and one of them goes to play baseball, while the other goes to Shizuka's house. Afterwards, he sees his uncle and asks where his glasses are at. He tells him that he switched to contacts, but dropped them and needs his help. Nobita splits himself in half once again in order for another version of himself to find his uncle's contacts. Meanwhile, the Nobita that is at Gian's baseball game has trouble catching the ball, which results in Gian and Suneo getting angry and kicking him out. Later, the Nobita that is going to Shizuka's house is struggling to carry his bag and eventually drops down. After a dog on a leash licks him, he runs away from the dog and hides in the dog's owner's dress. She gets mad at Nobita and throws him onto a tree branch. Meanwhile, the Nobita that is looking for his uncle's contacts finds them and continues around town after giving them to his uncle. He finds the one that went to do homework stuck on the tree branch and saves him by climbing up there. However, the branch breaks and they fall down. Afterwards, they hurry off to Shizuka's house, running as fast as they can. Meanwhile back at Nobita's house, Nobita's program ends and Doraemon tells him that he will return him back to normal once his program ends. Immediately, Nobita goes over to Shizuka's house. At Shizuka's house, Nobita calls Shizuka and she goes over to the front door, and gets surprised when seeing all four Nobitas. Meanwhile, Doraemon goes over to Shizuka's house using the Take-copter and overhears the four Nobitas arguing of which answer is which on the homework they're doing. Shizuka shouts at all of them to stop fighting with themselves and they all scream. Doraemon then says "Oh, boy..." and groans. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi *Nobirou Nobi Gadgets used *Dividing Blade *Draw straws *Take-copter Trivia *In Hindi this episode is called Halving Sword. Videos Doraemon English Subtitles - Half And Half Again & That Time,That Daruma vi:Một nửa của một nửa của một nửa Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita